An Angel's Chains
by blue red and grey
Summary: When Meryl's life comes to a shattering, bone jarring hault, Vash is left with the hardest decisions of his life...Meryl angst, VM action. CHAPTER 5 UP
1. Masks

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun…no, that belongs to Nightow-sama. Yes. Anyway, this is Meryl angst, so if you don't like Meryl or Meryl/Vash couplings, get outta here. I might make it a coupling later on, but…I don't know. You guys need to tell me what you think. If I just don't get any reviews or anything, I'll take it down since I know a lot of people hate Meryl, which I think is sad since she's one of my favorites. Enjoy and I hope you like it! Oh, one more thing…I'm very aware that the name of the village they stayed in after the LR incident had no name, so…I'll call it March Town to wipe away all confusion and so I don't have to write, "And so, they lived in the little town 200 iles from LR. And in that little town 200 iles from LR…" and so on and so forth. 

****

An Angel's Chains

The air was always crisp in the morning, a sharp slap in the face that cleared the sleep from groggy orbs and brought the world into a sharp focus. The light cut through the darkness and cast a blanket of warmth across the glittering sands, sparkling as if diamonds had been cast into a soft bed of grains that made a fine mist in the air as the wind stirred it with a clap of its merciless hands.

A figure stood and watched the first sun begin to rise; her nightgown ruffling gently in the breeze that brushed past the small dwelling of March Town, one of the remaining cities not to be demolished at the hands of the Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede. The world seemed so peaceful, though a storm raged inside the hardened blue eyes that belonged to the insurance girl, Meryl Stryfe. 

A storm caused by that of Vash the Stampede.

The short woman shivered, goosebumps breaking out across her fair skin. The cold didn't bother her much, though. She always felt it chilling her heart inside. It ate at the very existence at her and nipped at the trimming of her soul, threatening to one day shatter the happy stern image she had painted on her features to fool those around her. Milly was going through enough, as it is…she didn't need to worry about her. She was supposed to be taking care of Milly, not the other way around…right?

But even the strongest fall…

A noise from behind distracted Meryl from her bitter thoughts. She looked up only to find a tall blonde standing behind her with a cheerful smile. Something wrenched deep within Meryl, sending a bittersweet warmth seeping into her heart. A smile crept across her face unforced for the first time that morning. 

"Morning Meryl!" the man chimed happily. "Milly made breakfast. Why don't you come in before it gets cold?"

Meryl slowly nodded, a few locks of onyx hair falling out of place. "Alright, Vash-san."

The kitchen smelled of home Meryl noted as she stepped in from the brisk cold. Ah, how she longed to be home…she'd want to show Vash how peaceful it was. That he could stay with her forever there in peace, a life built around love and protection for each other. It sounded so blissful. But reality always came back to jerk Meryl back to her senses, bringing her down into despair again. She'd have to don the smiling mask and fool everybody that she was perfectly okay, like a jester. 

But Vash saw through it…masks don't lie to each other. 

Vash watched her from the table idly as he began to chow down on a box of donuts Milly had picked up from the market yesterday. Something was boiling over in the woman's mind and it was evident to him. But what could possibly be disturbing her? Everything was normal again…Knives had been taken care of and then mysteriously disappeared, they were living peacefully, what could be wrong? 

The three had nestled down in the small town when Vash came back from his duel with Knives, his brother in horrible condition. Slowly they nourished him back to health and Vash began a drawn out war with him over the humans residing in the town. Knives wanted to kill them; Vash wanted to protect them. It was none too pretty, but Vash eventually won the argument when Knives upped and left mysteriously without a word one day two months ago. They hadn't seen him since and continued to reside in the town, at peace at last. 

Meryl's feelings had continued to grow for Vash as he got a job and worked among the people happily, finally being able to live without the pain of losing others or violence. He kept preaching about love and peace and gorging himself with donuts whenever he could. He kept wearing the ridiculous outfit and gelled his hair up, just the way Rem liked it. He still missed his dear Rem. Meryl tried to help him focus on happier thoughts, though, but could do nothing but wince as Vash cried himself to sleep when the moons were full in the velvet sky. Nothing or nobody could erase the mark Rem had left in Vash's heart, not even Meryl's unconditional love. And that made it's own mark in Meryl's own heart. And it hurt. Badly.

A few incidents had occurred after Vash the Stampede settled down in the town and it was automatically pegged on him and his mysterious "disappearance", so the Bernardelli Insurance Agency informed Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson they were to keep tabs on Vash, as usual. The two accepted the job quickly and still worked there like they had before Vash had set out to settle the score with Knives. The town was apprehensive when Vash came back, but they calmed a few weeks after when Vash proved to be a gentle hearted man, willing to atone for all the pain he had accidentally caused in the past. They slowly accepted him, but did not embrace him as warmly as they might have if he had just been "the mysterious man with bullet wounds." As long as he had the insurance girls to keep him company, however, the Humanoid Typhoon was perfectly okay with that. 

Meryl sat down across from Vash as usual, avoiding his eyes as she shoved the eggs around her toast. Milly happily poured her a cup of coffee and wiped some of the brown droplets onto her pink apron she had become so fond of – a gift from Meryl, no less. 

"I hope you like it strong, sempai!" Milly chimed as she poured herself a glass after Vash politely declined. Meryl wrinkled her nose.

"Don't we have any sugar?" she inquired. 

Milly stuck out her bottom lip with thought. She furrowed her brow and looked at Meryl with an apologetic expression, saying timidly, "I used it all up making Vash-san some donuts the other day."

This won a sheepish grin from Vash and a sour look from Meryl. 

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Vash asked with a mouthful of donut. He washed it down with a small glass of milk as Meryl watched with a disgusted look smeared across her petite features.

"Milly has the day off, but I have to head over to the bar to pull in some extra hours so I can pay the bills," Meryl said sternly as she shoveled a small piece of scrambled eggs into her mouth. "Really, I don't understand why we got that ridiculous stereo system," Meryl scorned.

Vash rubbed the back of his neck nervously and commented in a pout, "It was because I got lonely when you girls were both at work on my days off, so we got it so I could listen to music and keep me occupied." 

"And you haven't listened to it once since we got it!" Meryl hissed. Vash flinched and slumped with a hurt look, eyes focused on the half-eaten donut he was holding for some kind of comfort. Meryl tore her gaze away from him. He could be so immature at times! And yet every time he got that little boy look, her heart wanted to rip out of her chest.

Milly laughed nervously and defended the blonde, "Well, every time he's had a day off, it's usually been with one of us since then!" 

Meryl huffed quietly and finished off the plate of food. "Well, in any case, you two have the day off and I have to work, so what happens today is up to you two." 

Vash grinned broadly. "Maybe me and Milly can do the grocery shopping for you today so you won't have to do it late tonight after work!" he offered generously. 

"Yeah! How about that, sempai?" Milly agreed. 

A smile couldn't help but crack across Meryl's grumpy features at the idiotic grin beaming from Vash's full lips. She wanted to just jump up and embrace him right then and there, to hold him and that smile of his forever so nothing could ever put a dent in that happy expression. But she of course refrained herself like she had a million times before and just nodded stiffly. 

"That would be very helpful," she smiled. Meryl pushed back her chair and stood up, leaving the remaining scraps on the table. It was Vash's chore to clean up the kitchen today, anyway. "Well, I better get ready for work. If I'm late again I won't get paid for two days," she noted grimly. 

A few short minutes later, Meryl had donned the rather revealing uniform the bar had given her. A frilly white apron and short black skirt made her look nothing short of a French maid from the early romance movies. The short insurance girl wasn't too pleased with the attire, but she was in no position to argue. At least they were kind enough to let her keep her job after the first incident they encountered when they found out that the quiet blonde they were holding with them was the one and only Humanoid Typhoon. So, Meryl said nothing as usual. 

When Meryl walked out in the uniform, Vash as always eyed her like she was a slab of meat. Meryl shot him a venomous glance and the same course of actions repeated right on time. It was so monotonous, Milly stood there and could quote them word for word.

"And just what are _you_ looking at?!" 

"Uh, nothing! Just, eh…you have a run in your tights!" 

"I'll have you know, I check my pantyhose every morning and there is nothing wrong with them, you promiscuous Neanderthal!" 

"Hey, hey, time out!"

"What are you doing looking down my blouse?!"

"I, uh…uh…I can explain, Meryl, please - !"

A loud clattering of chairs, a skittering of feet, a shrill scream, and then silence. Milly laughed nervously as Meryl yet again threatened to give him a mortal beating, but was cut short by the fact she was going to be late if she kept this up. Meryl went running out in a stampede of muffled swear words and rapid footfalls and then more silence after the ringing slam of a door. Vash looked up at Milly from his curled position on the floor and grinned timidly.

"Well…uh…how about those groceries now?" the gunman offered hopefully. Milly took the hint and acted as if nothing had happened.

Another normal morning. 

* * * * *

Notes: I swear there's a plot…^^; I promise! Just hold tight, cause it _will _get interesting. I have a great storyline worked out. I hope I have them all pretty much in character o_o; I really tried…^^; Anyway, thanks for reading so far. Reviews…are wonderful things. O.o 


	2. Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own these people…I do not own Trigun…But I do own a monkey in the caboose of my toy train set. Only not really. So, I pretty much don't own anything but this pathetic story. Bleh ~_~; Anyway, things are going to finally get rolling now…so…enjoy! 

* * * * *

The overwhelming stench of rank alcohol was unbearable. Her eyes watered as she stepped out into the room swarming with grown men, feeling much like a cat thrown into a dog pound. There were flocks of drunken bodies; a sea of swaying bodies with laughter and swearing, thick like a heavy perfume clinging to the air. Being one of the lone sober bodies weaving through an entangled web of subconscious beings, Meryl was feeling just a trite bit uncomfortable to say the least. 

The day had been a normal day of work. Meryl had gotten there on time (with some luck or fate, she could not decide) and began her usual routine of serving drinks to the workers and other local inhabitants that came in. A herd of tourists were arriving unusually, though, so the bar was filled to the brim. It was getting to the point where the barkeeper was going to have to kick out people or send bar maids to go out and not let any admittance in. The crowds were beginning to thin, however, now that it was about midnight. The short insurance girl had to pull double shift to make up for the lack of bar maids on hand. Though she didn't complain – they needed the extra money, you know. But by regulation, her shift was over and she had to vacate the premises via the barkeeper's request.

She fought her way through the crowds with a bright smile bolted on her face, wondering when she would finally get to the door so she could finally go home and rest at long last. Milly and Vash had been alone all day, so the house was probably a mess, she assumed with a cynical frown beginning to fringe the carefully placed smile. 

"Hey, babe, can I get another drink?" slurred a nearby drunk, throwing an arm around her tense shoulders. Meryl grit her teeth to keep herself from hitting him over the head with the nearest object or ripping off his arm and shoving it down his throat, whichever was more convenient.

Calmly she said, "Sir, I'm off duty, you'll have to ask another one of the barkeepers. Have a nice evening." Meryl picked up the arm with two fingers as if touching something vile and plucked it from her body, scurrying as far away from the area of her violator as possible. 

A pair of ice blue eyes watched her from across the crowded room, cold orbs transfixed on her figure in a lustful leer that could have melted butter. He leaned forward and ran a pink tongue over his dry lips to smooth out the hairline cracks threatening to split open. A sneer creased his long face as the object of his attention slipped out of the building, casting a few scathing glances at its inhabitants. The man finished the last of his shot and stood up, wiping his dirty face on his sleeve. He stumbled through the crowds after the short woman, barely being able to stand up straight. Alcohol smeared his vision and…something dark. Something dark raked its black talons and gashed all rhyme and reason, his senses bleeding from the festering wounds deep within his mind. Everything was a swirl of colors and sounds; it was nauseating and quite confusing to his already rattled brain. But the dark feeling nagged at the back of his senses, lust seeping through his every limb and lighting a blaze in his thighs. He stumbled after the hot-tempered insurance girl, the only clear thing in his vision. 

Hardly paying attention to the stalker behind her, Meryl kept marching rigidly for home, face still strewn in an uptight disgusted expression from the scene back in the bar. Yet her face softened and her blue eyes melted at the thought of going home to a smiling Vash, running out to meet her and ushering her inside for some of Milly's hot cocoa. Not that anything like _that_ would ever happen, but it was a welcomed comfort to her frazzled nerves. 

Finally, the woman came to notice the presence lingering behind her and turned her head to give the man a glance, but her eyes froze on his figure. He was tall, about as tall as Vash, with the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen. So cold, in fact, that they sent a long line of chills thrumming up and down her spine, prickling at her every sense until the hairs on the back of her neck stood up at attention. The man wasn't all that intimidating otherwise, long arms swaying drunkenly at his sides in an almost comical paddling motion. His hair was a greasy jet black that tossed from side to side as he scuffled the few yards left between him and the object of his affection in scattered, wavering lines. This man was drunk beyond his years, Meryl observed as he approached her and grinned, an invisible mist of stench spraying from his thin lips as he spoke.

"I was watchin' yeh at the bar, pretty lady…y'know, you s-should have someb'dy escortin' yeh t' yer house…c-cause it's _really_ dangerous 'n all out here at night…" The man trailed off and stared up at her blankly with a glazed look, his brain not being able to function the last of his thoughts. 

Blue eyes flickered up and down his body skeptically. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Meryl murmured. With one last glance to the odd man standing before her, she turned to continue her journey home. A slimy, sweat-drenched hand shot out and grasped her wrist tightly.

"W-Wait! At least lemme be a man an' escort yeh home!" sputtered the man. Meryl wrenched her arm against the deadlock grip. 

"Let go of me this instant or I will SUE!" Meryl bellowed as she swung her foot up sharply for a groin kick. The man, being as drunk as he was, was easily caught, but did not have the most satisfying affect. He doubled over and grasped himself tightly, giving Meryl enough time to whirl on her feet and make a mad dash down the street. The man mumbled a few obscenities and chased after as best as his wobbly legs would carry him, which was pretty good considering how hammered he was.

Meryl frantically looked over her shoulder and sneered as the man kept chase, slowly gaining as the blood pumped feverishly into his long legs. The fire blazing in his thighs steadily increased as his prying ice blue eyes watched Meryl run, primal instincts flaring inside of his body. Slowly he increased speed, and Meryl was very aware of this.

Abruptly she turned onto another street, skidding a little as she scrambled to pump her legs faster. Faster, she had to go faster, she had to run far and long and get away from this creep. But the man was in hot pursuit, his face a mask of determination, a flame engulfing his eyes in a fiery persistence that made Meryl blanch. Regret nibbled at the skirts of her conscience, knowing fully well she should have lugged her derringers with her instead of leaving them at home in her insurance uniform. Quickly she skittered into the first blackened alley she saw, hoping and praying against all fate that it would not be a dead end. 

The man hurled himself after her, legs running in large gaping strides that cut across the ground viciously, feet hammering against the dusty ground and kicking up dirt as he continued to hunt down his lust object. Meryl threw out her arms as a garbage can came into view and ran around it, knocking it aside desperately as she ran, hoping it would slow him up a bit enough for her to put further space between the two. The garbage can clattered against the ground and a shower of debris littered the dark alley. The man sloshed through the trash as if it weren't even there and jumped over the rolling tin can, eyes fixated on the small of Meryl's back. Blue eyes widened incredulously as the man flew over the can gracefully, acting none-too drunk anymore as the ice ridden eyes locked with hers. 

Meryl let out a shriek and flung herself to the right, high heels clattering against the ground insanely in rapid clicking sounds. The rage wore thin and eventually evaporated as a thunderous wave of terror and panic fleeted through her mind. What was she going to do? What _could_ she do? Where was Vash? Oh, where was the Humanoid Typhoon to defend her? She cried mentally, sobs choking up in her throat making it virtually impossible to cry for help. Things only began to look bleak as her worst fears came true – a dead end was in the distance.

She ran to the end of the alley and slid her hands over the wall, hoping for some sort of way to climb over it. It was a large concrete wall with even more concrete on either side of her. No slant, no cracks, no anything. This was it…

Slowly she turned and looked at him, furrowing her brow determinedly. No, she would not give up without a fight! The man approached her and grinned as he shuffled for her in heavy steps, spittle running down his lower lip as his breath raced while he tried to catch his wind. 

"'Ey, baby, why didja run awaaay?" he breathed. Meryl pressed her back against the wall for some sort of support. All it did was make her feel even more unsure about the situation as the man eyed her torso with a gleam to his eyes. He put a hand on either side of her face, leaning in. His breath reeked of stale cigarettes and an overpowering amount of vodka. Resisting the urge to gag, Meryl began to lift a hand to fend herself with, but his hands shot down and pinned her wrists against the wall. A cry was stifled as his mouth found it's way to hers, his icy eyes rolling into the back of his head. Her head jerked, his tongue ending up working its way into onyx locks of hair instead of her mouth. 

"Somebody! Help! HELP!" Meryl screeched in vain. The man clapped a hand over her jaw and nose, her breath beating back against her face. She couldn't breathe, couldn't work her mouth, couldn't do anything but struggle or submit. Her small body writhed and wiggled within his grip, but the man was persistent, the primal need for sex too overpowering. Everything was slowing down, her body beginning to feel so heavy. Her chest burned with the need to restock with the crystalline air, but the hand served as a blockade and she knew he was too strong for her, she'd never be able to get it off without using her hands. 

The man jerked and painfully shoved the side of her head into the pavement wall, a dull cracking sound heard upon the sudden impact. Waves of nausea crept through the insurance girl's body as bright splotches of light blossomed in her vision, ripples forming and dimming everything slowly. Meryl felt the need to wretch, but once again fear overpowered all over emotions as one arm was held, the other pinned against the wall, her body utterly useless. The dizzy feeling was too strong, the lack of oxygen slowly picking up a club and hitting the black bell within the corners of her mind. Darkness began seeping down into her vision as the man worked his way into her shirt, her apron discarded with a faint ripping noise. 

Black…everything was spiraling slowly downward into the unyielding world of unconsciousness. Meryl fought relentlessly to keep conscious; to break away and stop the man from doing anything, but it was too late. The black sucked her under and swallowed her whole, her body slowly going limp in the mans greedy arms, leaving her vulnerable and fresh meat for the blue-eyed man. 

Black…everything was utterly, totally…

Black.

* * * * *

Green eyes scoured the outside worriedly, nothing except the occasional passing cat filled the moonlit streets. Just as he had feared.

Vash turned to Milly from the window, beginning to pace yet again. "Why isn't she home yet? Shouldn't her shift have ended by now?" Vash inquired. 

Milly lay curled in a blanket on the couch, refusing to go to sleep until her sempai came home. Her brow knit together to form a tight line as she quietly said, "Maybe she's just doing some over time so she can pay the bills." 

A gloved hand found its way entangled through blonde locks nervously as Vash nodded reassuringly. He cracked a small grin. "That's probably it. That girl works too much, she needs to learn how to relax and live a little!" laughed the gunman. Milly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Maybe you can help her?" proposed she. Vash rubbed his chin with thought and nodded slowly. 

"Perhaps…Well, I better get to sleep. She'll come home sometime. G'night!" And with the parting assurance, Vash slipped into his bedroom with a smile and a curtain of denial wrapped tightly around his body. Milly quietly curled up and smiled into her pillow, relaxing a bit at Vash's unrelenting confidence in her partner and friend. 

She'd come home…Meryl always did. 

* * * * *
    
    Notes: Don't you hate cliffhangers? Yeah, so do I…but I like to make em so people keep reading. See, that's the whole point behind those things. Funny how things work out. This was kinda medium length, wasn't it? Ah, well. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope this is good enough for now until I put up the third chapter. o.o Arigato! ^^


	3. Found

Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every Trigun-related thing I had legal ownership over, I'd be a bum under the bridge. Thus meaning…I do not own Trigun. Just this sappy little story from the twisted depths of my mind. Ain't that peachy? ^^

* * * * *

The suns slowly began their long climb into the sky, clambering and taking their sweet time to hang themselves upon the wispy branches of clouds. The bright rays of light gently poured in through the window like water from a pitcher and splashed across the white sheets, glittering in the cinnamon hair lying in thick waves across the pillow. Crystalline blue eyes slowly opened and blinked away the sleep groggily, the tall girl slowly sitting up and helping them to clear up with a rub of the backs of her hands. Milly Thompson yawned and as a thought donned upon her, she quickly clambered out of bed and trotted down the hallway quickly to peek into Meryl's room. As silently as possible, she opened the door and peered through the slight crack she had made for herself.

The bed was empty.

Milly's eyebrow quickly knit into a tight line as she stepped in and worriedly looked around. Everything was just as it was last night she discovered with dismay. Worry welling up like a large bubble inside of her chest, she sat down on the bed slowly and squeezed her hands between her legs, butterflies erupting in a disrupted flurry inside of her stomach. She knew for sure that something was wrong now…Meryl _never_ stayed out all night. Work was just too important to her to be gallivanting around the small town. Besides, what could have possibly kept her out so long? Naivete being one of Milly's better traits, innocent ideas like falling asleep at work or going for a moonlit stroll came to mind, but something unpleasant nipped at her brain incisively. She didn't like the cold rock that had formed in the pit of her gut.

A noise came from the kitchen. Milly immediately brightened and bolted upright, skittering for the kitchen like children for the tree on Christmas morning. A wide smile graced her innocent features and she beamed with a chipper tone as she bound into the kitchen, "Sempai, I'm so glad you got home all right!" 

But her smile faltered and washed away as Vash stood there, staring at her with a confused expression. 

"Oh…Vash-san…ohayo," she said half-heartedly, taking a seat at the table grimly. Vash blinked, watching Milly as her eyes welled up and she looked about ready to cry. 

"Didn't she come home last night?" Vash slowly asked over the tightened knot in his throat. Milly shook her head slowly and the knot tightened and dropped into his heart with a leaden weight. "…Oh," he quietly croaked. 

Both of them knew right away that something had happened. What it could be was beyond both of them, but they knew they had to find Meryl. Vash swallowed back uncertainty and set down the donut he had rummaged before Milly's outburst. "I'll go look for her then."

"I'll go with you!" Milly declared as she jumped upright.

Vash looked at her, his eyes hardened and cold, a startling contrast to his usual warm gaze. Milly stared and sat back down.

"Somebody," spoke he, "has to stay and keep an eye on the house in case she comes back. It's safer that way." And without argument or another word, Milly nodded at the stern words and watched the tall man calmly walk out. But Milly knew that through the cool façade he put on, the calm demeanor he hid behind, he was hurting inside. It was as clear to her as looking through a piece of glass. All she could do now was sit and wait, praying against all odds her sempai would come home safe and sound. 

Vash wandered the streets aimlessly, pressing his face urgently through doors and windows, giving every shop and corner a careful inspection in search of the shorthaired insurance girl. There was no trace of her, not even at her favorite stores. Urgently Vash went to the next possible place she could be – the bar.

Upon arriving, the dinky crowd inside of the compact room lapsed into a silence that made Vash hesitate before walking in. Everybody craned and strained to watch him walk in as if they had never seen him before. Most hadn't, being travelers and tourists, and the man in red aroused suspicion. Of course, the city's local inhabitants said nothing as Vash approached the bar.

"Excuse me," Vash said politely. 

A short fat man looked up from beneath two bushy eyebrows, wispy strands so thick that they bristled like small gray brooms as he eyed Vash with beady black eyes that gleamed like beetles. He turned and thin brittle lips moved in a greeting.

"Mornin', how can I help you?" a frail voice asked. 

Vash gave a nervous glance around the bar and leaned in, lowering his voice. "I'm looking for Meryl Stryfe, I believe she works at this bar, and I was wondering if you had seen her come in or out anytime last night or this morning."

The man studied Vash's face for a long moment then turned away, seeping within his own thoughts. Thick wrinkles formed on his forehead as his eyebrows bristled and knit together with contemplation. The small bartender turned back to Vash and said, "Well, last night I remember having to tell her to go home at about midnight. I watched her, so she definitely did leave. Why, what's wrong?"

Vash blanched and leaned on the bar to keep his balance. So she had left…then that certified his worries that something had happened to her. Time was wearing thin, and so was his cool complexion. His casual mask was beginning to grow small spider webs of cracks, ready to break and bleed the tears shining beneath. The time was nearing, the emotions were welling up stronger; he could hardly see straight as his mind spun in a frenzied panic. 

"Sir?" the man repeated for the third time. Vash said nothing as he whirled and dashed out of the bar, crimson streamers glinting in the morning sunlight behind him like ruby ghosts. 

The roads were so empty, so vacant…Windows were only beginning to be thrown open to welcome the embrace of the fresh breeze whispering through the streets. Inhabitants were just beginning to wipe the sand from their heads the Sand Man had so plentifully donated, dreams drifting away like butterflies caught in an abrupt gale. Hurried steps sped down the dusty roads; scuff marks being left as the boots kicked up dirt. Aqua eyes darted all around the area for any sign or clue of the insurance girl he longed to see. There was nothing…nothing as far as the eye could see except for old buildings slowly becoming rubble from the sands harsh erosion and the sky so blue overhead.

"Meryl!" Vash cried out hopefully. "Meryl, where are you?! Meryl! Meryl, please answer me! Meryl! _Meryl!_" 

Nothing.

* * * * * 

Ragged breaths tore from her lips, slow but a relieving reassurance that she was indeed alive. Though the relief did not last long as the pangs of sorrow thrummed her to the very core, pain halting her from any sorts of rejoice. 

The sky was so blue, she noted. A startling blue tainted with slight patches of pinked clouds and hues of orange tainting the pure color here and there. It looked so welcoming. Perhaps dying after viewing such a beautiful sky would not be so bad she contemplated weakly. It was so much better than having to look at the gloomy alley walls barricading her in an open trap. 

The apron skittered across the ground quietly as a breeze brushed it with invisible fingers. Half-lidded blue eyes followed the movement lazily, almost painfully. Never had she felt more alone in her life…

A noise ripped her from her slowly dimming thoughts. Her eyes tried to pry themselves open to look for the source of the distraction. 

"_Meryl!_" it shattered the silence. Someone was calling her and the strangled voice was so familiar, she slowly came to realize. Her mouth opened slightly and her throat worked strenuously to choke something out in reply, but only high-strung whimper came tumbling from her bruised lips. Again she tried and gargled words clambered out from her tired vocal cords. Relentlessly she tried to make noise, weakly reaching out for the garbage can lying nearby. That could help her where her voice could not. 

* * * * *

Silence rung in the man's ears, a merciless ring that tore a deep feeling of anxiety from the very pits of his being. Vash had never felt such forlornness, never had he felt so helpless and weak to do or stop anything, not since…

No, he decided, this was not the time to think of her. He shook the vivid memories from his head and kept parading down the streets, calling out the insurance girl's name. 

If miracles were possible, than God had been so kind as to send the Humanoid Typhoon one. A small beacon of light shone upon the outlaw as a steady clattering sound came from nearby. It sounded as if something aluminum was being struck with a fist, he noted. The steady pounding kept beating like a pulse in which he desperately chased after. 

It grew louder and louder until he sighted the place it was coming from. A small alley tucked away between two deserted buildings served as the home of the steadily weakening sounds. Without hesitation or much given thought the blonde haired outlaw scrambled for its giver. Plummeting within the darkness of the alley, he slowed to a stop.

And stared at his find.

His heart wrenched and his breath caught in his throat, aqua eyes widening until too much white shown. The horror drained all color from his lively face, leaving his jaw to drop limply in a stricken manner. The person before him…that couldn't have been her. It was too horrible to be Meryl Stryfe. But, he knew to his dismay, it was she. 

The first thing he noticed was her not-so modest display of nudity. Her clothes were so crudely ripped and torn to reveal small beaten breasts and her more intimate lips that Vash almost had to look away with shame. A long line of bruises were beginning to blossom in patches of purple and black, some light shades of greenish-yellow all along her thighs. Her lips were swollen and one eye had crusted shut with the long smearing of blood from a gaping wound on the side of her head where the silken locks of ebony hair had matted together in thick clumps to the red mouth. Her flesh was so pale that snow failed to compare to the whiteness of it. Darkness and shadows cast upon her sprawled figure failed to convey the other bruises and scrapes she had all over her trembling frame and a small part of Vash was very grateful for the bit of modesty the blackened alley way had protected her with. 

He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. He dare not speak her name, for he felt too shameful to say it, and if he did he feared breaking down into a scene of hysterics. Instead he silently closed the gap between the two, feeling detached from his body as he began to strip from his coat. Distant eyes carefully looked into Meryl's own deadened gaze as he began to wrap her into the scarlet duster. Tenderly and carefully he picked her up as if handling an old and brittle china doll. 

Tears brimmed in the blue eyes as Meryl looked up at Vash, a small smile crossing her face painfully. A sharp sensation slashed mercilessly into Vash's chest as he stared down at her, eyebrows furrowing. 

"I…wondered when you…would come for me…Vash-san," Meryl whispered. Darkness rolled her over yet again in a grim feeling of recollection and she plummeted into unconsciousness once more. Her frame went limp in Vash's firm hold. 

His eyes flew open and he went stiff, his fluttering pulse all too loud in his spinning head. Vash stared and a tiny hint of relief brightened his eyes momentarily as he watched breath slowly drag in and out from her purple lips. Bundling her closer, Vash turned and sprinted out of the alley for home…

* * * * *

Notes: Oh, this is getting so angsty. I swear there's a thicker plot than this. This is pretty thin right now, right? Blah, I promise it does get better. Thank you all so much for reviewing so far, especially Lynda-chan who reviewed on both chapters. At least I know people are reading this. O.o So, thank you Marie-Mi, Lynda-chan, ai_heiwa, Empress Galaxia, Natasha, Jen, Boogiepop, and Polka Dot for taking the time to write me lovely, encouraging reviews. Nyahaha! *thrusts peace sign into the air* ^^

More to come in the near future…hoorah for FF.net actually being nice for once! *munches donut and knocks on wood*


	4. Useless

Disclaimer: I am sooo so so so sorry this took so long to update! O_o;; I…^^; I started high school a couple weeks ago. That should explain the jest of it all. But if you deem me a whining little freshman who can't take the pain, then how about this – I got writer's block. So feh. Anyway, this chapter is really, really short. Gomen! x_x I did this cause the next chapter is gonna be pretty lengthy and filled with lots of Vash/Meryl goodness. I guess this is a pointless chapter, but my story is pretty pointless in the long run. ^^; Ah well. Everybody needs shameless Vash/Meryl-ness every once in awhile! 

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. ^^ I didn't know how people were going to react to that last chapter, but hey. I'm taking a leap of faith here! *poses* 

And without further mindless rambling, I bring you chapter four. *bows and runs*

* * * * *

A full circle of luminous orbs hung unwavering in the sky, light hanging down in glowing streamers and brushing against the quiet city below. All were cozied up in warm beds, dreams slowly filling the minds of weary inhabitants. Except for one house that stood out against the darkened streets, lights flooding out of the windows in pools of gold across the dusty road. Silhouettes of pacing figures tainted the golden puddles, shadows twirling and imitating every move being mimicked inside the window. 

Two men and a woman exited the door, the blonde gunman seeing them out with a stern expression, quite a rare side of the man indeed. 

"Well, Mister Stampede, she wasn't wounded seriously. The bump on her head wasn't enough to cause a concussion, so sleep will not be an issue for her," concluded the first man, stroking fine gray whiskers. 

The assistant next to him chimed in with a brittle voice, "In fact, all that she really got was some scrapes and bruises. She'll be sore for awhile, but I can't honestly think of anybody who really isn't after such a traumatic experience!"

Vash had to resist the urge to smack the man. 

The first doctor spoke up again. "We strongly urge you to let the other girl to take care of her. Usually rape victims have a tendency to have a large fear of men…it might take her awhile to – "

"I understand," Vash cut him off. He couldn't listen to anymore of this. What the doctor was saying was that Meryl was going to be afraid to be near him, most likely. The small insurance girl, crazy and madly in love with the blonde gunman, scared of him and his peering aqua eyes. It was unbearable. 

"_I_ will be coming by every afternoon to check on Ms. Stryfe," stated the female nurse, "so you have nothing to fear. Just be sure to remain patient and willing to any request she might have." 

With a few bits of unheard requests and advice, the trio went their separate ways, leaving Vash to himself. He closed the door and hoping to catch a moment's piece to gather up his thoughts, turned to go to bed early. Of course, luck being something he was lacking thereof, he was face to face with the big girl. 

"Is sempai going to be okay?" the outright question came. Vash looked at her silently, her wide crystalline eyes filled with innocence. Could he really shatter them with the hammer that was the truth? Could he bear the guilt of telling her that the adored insurance girl could possibly never be the same? He kept considering the consequences of his actions while the tall insurance girl watched him with an urgent gaze fixated on his eyes, giving him no room to escape her bombard. 

"Vash-san!"

How he longed for the glasses to hide behind. "Meryl is going to be fine," came the half-truth. 

"Really?! That's wonderful!" A relieved look brightened Milly's features in a ray of light that made Vash want to snatch it off her face so he could have it for himself. The big girl immediately went strolling into the kitchen gaily with a merry smile, "I'll make her some of her favorite soup! That'll make her feel better! Big sister always said that the cure to the blues was a spoonful of sugar!" She giggled to herself in a chipper tone. "Of course, there won't be sugar, but it's just as good! I really hope sempai will like it!" 

Milly continued to happily make the soup for her partner while Vash watched her, eyes hollowed out as if someone had taken a large spoon and scooped out all of his emotions. He felt empty…oh-so empty…

__

"Rem…Rem, what do I do? I'm alone and confused, Rem, what do I do? Help me, Rem!"

* * * * *

Meryl lie in the bed, staring out the window with eyes outlined with black circles. The swollen lips had begun to heal, but a nasty bruise left its mark to signify the traumatic experience she had been put through. A large bandage entangled its way through Meryl's hair and clung to the stitches holding together the gaping wound she had received when thrown into the wall. Her body was stiff and sore all over, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. But at least she was alive.

Meryl cursed her luck.

Death…it seemed all too welcoming at the moment, a final rest to end the turmoil welling up within her like a great bubble. As she gazed out the window with a frayed expression, she tried to calm her every nerve standing on end in her body. She dare not move, dare not speak in fear of the visions of the rape coming back to mind. It was best to think of something else. So, she concentrated on the moons lying in the sky. Undeniably gorgeous and a soothing light shining down from the Heavens, it helped to bring a blank mind with nothing to disturb the placid state. 

A gentle and obviously hesitant knock robbed the moment of its peace. Meryl did not move or speak.

"Meryl?" It was Vash. 

Silence followed soon after, haunting the call like a lost cause. But again, he persisted.

"Meryl, I'm coming in," Vash warned gently. Yet again, no response. The door slowly opened and Vash stepped in, face drained of all light-hearted humor or good will. All that showed was his concern and compassion. Meryl kept her gaze out the window blankly. She could not face him as much as she wanted to. Overwhelming shame boiled over inside of her whenever she looked into those beautiful aqua eyes, knowing that she was such a burden to the man now. She had robbed him of his freedom for so long now, and because of her foolish decision to work late, he now had to bear the responsibility of her breakdown. All she wanted was to embrace Vash and then cast him free to do as he wish, but it was no longer possible. She was clinging to him again and it wasn't fair. Thus, she had no right to look upon his perfection that was a superior breed. She had _no right_. 

A looming presence next to her snapped her out of her depressed thoughts. Blue eyes slid to the side to catch a glimpse of the tall man. He looked pained, and as much as he tried to suppress it, some spilled over the sides like a glass filled to the brim with tears. 

"Meryl…I…" The gunman swallowed, the serious demeanor slowly taking its place as he calmed himself into a state that surprisingly helped the air around the two to become less tense than it had originally been. Finally, he found his courage and the words he had to say. "I'm here for you if you ever need anything, alright? The doctor said I should help you anyway I can."

Somehow, those _weren't_ the words he had in mind. He opened his mouth to say something else that nibbled at the fringe of his mind, but nothing came out. His throat tightened and he found that despite any will or fear he felt, he could not say the words that should have been said. No, rather, perhaps it was not the time. No. It was not. Another time, Vash…another time…

More choking silence. Vash pursed his lips into a tight line to keep from pleading for the short insurance girl to say something – anything! Anything would do! The way she constantly worried and fussed over her work, her scornful tone when she droned on about how he should act his age, the way she asked him with disgusted delight how he could eat so many donuts at one time, even a small "okay" would satisfy him! If only she would just say _something_!

His gaze fluttered to the floor and remained there for a long moment's passing. "I guess," whispered the outlaw, "that's all I wanted to say. Sweet dreams." Swiftly he turned and walked out the door, not bothering to turn and give her another look. Meryl did not want to say anything, and that was that. He couldn't force her, nor would he make her. 

Meryl didn't argue as the door closed. It shut silently, a dreadful sound that consumed her whole and flung her to the floor of her conscience like a rag doll. She couldn't take it. Great, monstrous tears welled up in her eyes and her throat convulsed, causing a small gasp to wrench from her dried lips. Her lips quivered and pulled back as her face crumbled and she curled into a huddled form, an enormous heaving motion spilling the sob out in a ragged sound. Tears fell in great streams and she nestled her face shamefully into the pillow as quaking fingers lightly traced a great bruise on her thigh. 

She was useless.

* * * * *


	5. Warnings

Disclaimer: One day, someone sat down and had the brilliant idea to make a manga entitled "Trigun".

However, that was not my ingenious plan.

Thus…I do not own Trigun. I am a mere bug on the window shield of Nightow's success. 

…ewww…

* * * * *

Vash lie in bed, wide-awake. The crying had carried on half the night and finally silence had come in a rushing wave through the house that silenced and swept up the spent tears Meryl had been divulging. Even when Milly had gone in with the soup in hopes of cheering up her friend, Meryl was too hysterical to talk or even breathe right. The tall brunette had worked as hard as she could to calm the victim down, and it had worked for a bit. Cradling Meryl in her arms for well over an hour had calmed her temporarily, soothed the shot nerves crying out desperately for some reassurance that the pain searing at her soul would seize its ambush. Then after Milly left to go sleep herself, Meryl had quietly slipped back into her turmoil and continued to pour her heart out into her pillow with whatever she could scrape from the depths of her torment. 

And he heard it all.

As much as he tried to shove out the mangled sounds from his mind, no matter what blockades he tried to push up, no matter how many times he hummed Rem's favorite song to himself or preoccupied himself with counting the lines on the wall next to his bed or nearly suffocated himself in his pillow trying to cloud it all out, it came through and it was even more painful than he could have ever imagined. He wondered how many times Meryl had lie like this in the room next to him and listened to him cry out for Rem with his heart and soul backing it up and wondered how she could continue to smile at him the very next morning. How was it possible? 

Rolling over, Vash sat up on the edge of the bed, clad only in a pair of long gray sweat pants. It was too hot tonight for anything else. Much too hot. And there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight, not with Meryl in the next room fresh out of tears and leaving him fresh out of drowsiness. 

The gunman clambered to his feet and silently slipped on a beige tinted button-up shirt to cover up the gnarled scars clawing at his tan skin. He pulled it close to the flesh dappled with glistening sweat and carefully opened his door, hoping that the squeaky hinges would not squeal in the dead of night. Fortunately, with some of His gospel as Wolfwood would surely put it, the door was silent and he slid out of the house onto the porch. Taking a seat in the carefully crafted rocking chair he had requested outside, he tilted his head back against the steeping arch at the crest of the back and stared up at the sky. 

__

"It's nice out here," he noted with a grim smile. _"Too nice. Why should it be so nice when so many people are suffering?" _A small smirk crept across his face and his eyebrows knit together ruefully. "I'm becoming so damn pessimistic," he laughed bitterly. 

A pause. "Rem…what would you do if you were in my shoes? There is no doubt in my mind you would make the right decisions that would help Meryl the most…I just wish I knew what they were." He sighed with frustration, feeling utterly hopeless at the moment. "I want to make her happy."

"Then you should listen to what your heart says, Vash-san," chimed a voice gently. Vash nearly toppled from the chair as he snapped his head around to take a gander at the person who had interrupted his thoughts.

Milly Thompson stood there with a smile, true as gold and everything Vash's smile wasn't. Wrapped up in a cream colored bathrobe that she had purchased with her monotonous colored pajamas, Milly stepped out from the doorway and stood beside him, looking up at the stars. Vash watched her silently, as if waiting for the big girl to continue her advice. 

Instead of a new piece of advice, she smiled at him and said, "You really care for sempai, don't you, Vash-san?" 

"…People shouldn't have to suffer," Vash stated stubbornly in defense of his masked emotions. 

"But you hate seeing sempai suffer the most, don't you Vash-san? Because you care deeply for her," pushed Milly confidently. You could always count on Milly to come out and say whatever she was thinking. And this time, Vash had nothing to offer in his defense. Thus being the case, the lightly clothed Humanoid Typhoon said nothing and gazed up at the stars for an answer or a twinkling of hope. 

The tall insurance girl took a seat besides him and swung her feet slowly over the edge of the porch, prodding a dandelion with her big toe. She smiled widely to herself and continued in a soft-spoken tone. "Vash-san…it's pretty obvious. You always get such warmth in your eyes whenever she gets mad or whenever she smiles. It's pretty cute," she couldn't help but giggle at the confession, "but I don't think beating around the bush is going to help get your feelings out, Vash-san. Big sister always said you need to be true to your heart, cause then you're true to yourself and others! And that means telling sempai that you care for her." Her head turned and craned back, brunette locks spilling down her back and shimmering in the light. An all-knowing grin brought upon an air of innocence that Vash longed to wrap himself up in. "Right, Vash-san?"

Vash gave her a long considering look, pondering to himself over her words. If only this girl knew exactly how _sharp_ she was! He smiled faintly and the warmth almost touched his eyes, "Did anybody ever tell you how smart you were?"

The smile spread wider. "_He_ used to say that a lot," Milly nearly whispered, speaking of her beloved priest with such a frailty that the words nearly quivered in the air timidly. 

"I see." He nodded slowly and looked back up at the stars, memories of the late Nicholas D. Wolfwood clouding his mind in a thick fog. Despite the confusion the "priest" had gone through, he had been such a good man. It was hard to believe that Wolfwood had perished. Vash had envisioned the black-clad friend growing up to become a family man. But, he reminded himself bitterly, the things you expect most are never to be, a lesson he knew too well.

The tall brunette stood up and smiled at him cheerfully, stifling a lengthy yawn. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day, Vash-san. You should go get some sleep now that sempai is asleep," ushered Milly tenderly. Vash nodded in silent agreement and watched her from the corners of his eyes as she slipped silently inside like a passing ghost. 

"You never fail to amaze me, Remu."

* * * * *

The sound that stirred him from his sleep was distant, elsewhere…unreal, yet still an annoyance he wished would end. 

The lanky gunman had crawled into bed shortly after Milly had returned to her quarters and he had slipped into a soundless sleep finally. The dreams were his usual pleasant memories of life back on the SEEDS ships, but a couple memories of July City and Wolfwood had been tucked in there as well as if to remind him of why he was who he was. Harsh, but a good reminder that he had a job to do. 

__

Bam…bam…bam…

What _was_ that incessant noise? Vash slowly rolled over with a muffled groan, curling further into the sheets and pulling his pillow over his head to block out the sound. 

__

Bam…bam…

No. Nothing would get him out of bed right now. Well, okay, perhaps donuts, but there was no lingering scent of the fluffy cakes from Heaven, thus, he profusely refused to jump to his feet.

But damn, that noise was annoying.

__

Bam…bam…bam…BAM

"Nope, not getting' up…"

BAM BAM BAM!

"Nooope. No way, Jose. I'm not budging unless someone comes and pries my cold dead Gung-ho grip from the bed…heh…I made a pun."

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

Now the Humanoid Typhoon was just getting outraged. What could be so important that they'd want to wake him up at…

The gunman blinked groggily and poked his head out from beneath the sheets and winced viciously as the light spilled in from the windows and seeped into his half-asleep form, now just realizing that he had no indication of what time it may be. Pushing the tangled sheets away from his face, he squinted against the light and out the window to see the large clock tower standing erect in the middle of the large courtyard. 

He about swallowed his tongue as he realized that it was a quarter past noon. 

Fumbling for the door as the sound hesitated and seized altogether, he tried to untangle his foot from the sheets that were caught in the bed and his form all at once while trying to sprint for the door. After flipping the mattress over and skidding down the hall as he tripped over his blankets and ended up wrapped up in them like a strait jacket, he clambered for the door and flung it open, staring with wild eyes for the person who had interrupted his sleep.

The nurse from last night turned around as the sudden noise dragged her attention back from her muttering obscenities and quickly to the wreck of a man standing in the doorway, chocolate eyes piercing. It looked like he had just gotten through with a grudge match between him and his laundry, and it looked like the whites were gaining the upper hand. 

"…Lo!" Vash grinned sheepishly as he kicked the sheet aside after unveiling himself from it. The woman stared owlishly and slowly climbed back up the porch uncertainly. A hand jutted forward, as if demanding to be shook. Vash blinked slowly and took it. The firm shake the woman gave it clued him in that she was a no-nonsense militant woman. Like a mechanical robot of some sorts. 

"Good afternoon, Mister Stampede. I hope I didn't interrupt you from anything of too much importance," she slowly said in a mocking tone. Vash gave her a flustered look and was cut off before he could fling a wise crack back at her in his defense. "I have come to check up on Patient 2971, Ms. Stryfe, Meryl. I trust the patient is more awake than the rest of the house's owners…" the nurse said dryly.

Vash blinked tiredly and stepped aside, allowing her to step inside. He adjusted a black sleeve of his pajamas and watched her give accusing looks around the house, sharp eyes taking in everything around her and critically analyzing it. A thought crossed his mind – where had Milly been? Vash furrowed his brow curiously and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I, uh, get you anything, ma'am?" he slowly offered as he plucked a piece of paper up from the counter. It read:

__

Vash-san – 

Went to the grocery store, will be back soon!

-Milly

A smiley had been drawn after the small note. Vash blinked more and set it down, his question answered. 

"I just want to see my patient as I came to do, not idly chitchat," drawled the woman icily. Vash had to resist the urge to make a face at her as she turned for Meryl's room. "I presume this is hers, since it is the only one undisturbed?" quizzed the nurse. 

Vash glanced at the door that held Meryl inside. This woman was sharp. But, of course, it was the only room that had a closed door, so it was only logical it had been Meryl's. 

"Yes, it's Meryl's." His voice sounded slightly strangled, haunted. The woman, who had still presented no name, quirked a pencil thin brow and turned for the room in easy strides. 

"Then I will go in and our session may begin. Thank you for your time." 

* * * * * 

An hour had passed and the silence flowing through the house was driving Vash bonkers. What was going on inside the room? He was subconsciously beginning to think he was wearing a groove into the floor as he paced outside of the smaller insurance girl's bedroom. And where exactly was Miss Thompson? She still hadn't returned from her shopping trip, and it was making him curious. Perhaps Milly had got sidetracked, which had been common for her since they had settled down in the house together. But somehow he knew that couldn't be it, because if her best friend were lying in bed tore up inside and the outside like she was now, she would be there day and night and wouldn't be pried away. 

What was going on?

Another half hour passed and Vash had given up walking his endless cycle across the floor and back. Slumping in a chair, he stared out the window in hopes of some sort of sign that life still existed other than himself. And as if on cue, Milly chose this time to slide in through the door with a flustered look. Vash sat upright and looked at her calmly as she dropped her bags hastily upon the tabletop and immediately made a beeline for Meryl's shut door.

"Is Meryl still sleeping? Should I wake her up? Is the nurse here to make sure she's okay?" Milly bombarded. Vash caught himself blinking. So, she had known about the nurse from the night before. That made him wonder how much else she knew.

"I couldn't begin to tell you," stated the Humanoid Typhoon. "The nurse came and she's been locked up in there with her for about two hours now." He tried to edge the irritation hemming his speech. Vash wanted to be in there with them to support Meryl, but he was being cast out, unwanted and useless.

Like he had done to poor Meryl so many times.

Milly's hand faltered around the doorknob as she silenced and listened closely to the chatting coming from inside.

A female voice. "So, you don't say anything because…think…burden?"

Another one, even harder to understand. "I've always been…burden…trouble Vash-san…can't stand it." 

"And what…Milly Thompson?"

"She lost someone…can't be…troublesome…have to be strong for her more than myself…"

Milly stiffened and felt her stubborn compassion growing inside. How dare Meryl put others before herself! In a time like this, she was making sure others were okay and not focusing on her own healing! Milly had repeatedly said she was fine, and indeed, she was healing! Milly frowned to herself. She'd have to discuss _that_ with Meryl later on. 

Vash watched her stiffen noticeably and pondered what could be running around in that small space between her ears. Obviously she had heard something she wasn't supposed to inside of the bedroom. Curiosity was beginning to make him itch and want to eavesdrop as well, and he was in the right mind to do so. But the thought was dismissed as the door slowly cracked open and the nurse stepped out. Both sets of eyes locked onto her face and Milly stepped back a bit bashfully. The nurse eyed them both and closed the door behind her. Approaching them, she looked over square framed spectacles and gave them a considering look, gathering her thoughts and pondering how to explain simply to them the situation.

"We have a problem," she stated flatly. 

* * * * *

Slowly the nurse sipped some of the steamy liquid Milly had prepared for her. The scent of tea wafted in the kitchen as three forms sat at the table stiffly in morbid silence. 

"So," Vash broke the silence, "you're saying Meryl has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" 

The nurse, whose name turned out to be Bethany Williamson, shook her head. "I am saying she might develop it," she looked up with the same critical eyes and set her teacup carefully down into the saucer. Nurse Williamson placed her hands upon her clipboard, flipping through her notes and scanning over the scribbles she had produced. 

"What's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Milly asked, a hint of worry fringing her usual chipper tone. 

Again Bethany let the papers flutter back in order and rested her hands on top in a proper fashion. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a disorder caused by traumatic experiences that include rape, abuse, a serious accident, witness to a murder, or even a mere natural disaster. It causes the victim to undergo psychological and physical problems if they develop it. PTSD can form anytime in one's life, but usually it develops within the first several weeks after the occurrence, and in Ms Stryfe's situation, I am worried it might start to show symptoms in a week or so," explained the nurse.

Milly took all of this into consideration and stared down into her cup of tea, eyebrows knit together as she contemplated the facts she had just gathered from the nurse. 

Vash had become very interested in studying the scars on his hands suddenly. "So, how do you know for certain this is what she has or is going to get…?" the gunman asked apprehensively, skeptical of the startling analysis.

Nurse Williamson gave him a sharp, almost scolding look and flipped two pages more before settling on another set of notes. "I highly suspect she might come down with a case of it. 49% of all rape victims come down with the disorder, _especially_ women. I am not saying that she will for sure experience it, but should she do so, then I will press to put her in an institute in December for therapy," she cautioned. 

This caught the Humanoid Typhoon's attention. "Therapy? In December?" he exclaimed. Wouldn't that mean…separation? He'd have Meryl torn away from him for months on end, and there was no way he could give up his job. He'd definitely have to have that job and probably take on another just to pay for the therapy bills. The thought alone made his throat clench and his stomach to tighten into a quivering knot. 

The tall brunette swallowed all fear and looked up at the nurse. "Would it help her?"

Bethany Williamson paused and mulled over the question in her mind, looking for a decent yet honest answer to give her. "Sometimes it does, and in others it doesn't. It all depends on the patient, really," she finally concluded. "And the cooperation of the friends of the victim."

Vash and Milly met eyes. Milly's crystalline orbs reflected a determination that read that she would give up everything to make Meryl herself again, no matter what the consequences. She was for the therapy. Vash was a bit more hesitant, though, and the fact hung like spider webs in the shadows of his eyes. The gunman turned his gaze back to his hands then let them slide out the window and fixated his gaze on the twin suns high in the sky, dancing among the blue stage set on the horizon. He massaged a temple slowly and lapsed into an awkward silence. 

Nurse Williamson was the first to shatter the uncomfortable quietness. "The decision is for her to decide, and hers alone. We cannot make the choice for her. But I hope that whatever she decides that you will both be her pillars of support. Help her along her path to recovery."

"Of course!" Milly chimed immediately, nodding fiercely to emphasize her encouragement. Vash, however, sat in a stony silence and watched as granules of sand swept across his line of vision outside the window and pondered, perhaps, if that was his chances of a happy life floating by in the winds of fate…

* * * * *

Author's Notes: …La la la. Sorry the chapter took so long to get here X_x; I had a major writer's block and I've been uber busy with school. Evil. ; Eh, anyway, here it is, hope it's not a huge disappointment. And I lied…there's not much Vash/Meryl action in this chapter. But hey…that's because I had to trash the old storyline and make a new one. This one will be much better, I'm hoping. Next things will get rolling and start speeding up a little. So whee! Thank you all for being patient and reading this! Means mucho to me. -^^- Back to the grindstone! *shuffles off*


End file.
